


Under The Willow Tree

by hollyblue2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Forbidden Love, M/M, Omega Castiel, secret loves, territories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean spots a wolf under the willow tree at the edge of their territory, at first he chases him off, but he comes back again and again. It feels as if he's falling for the omega but there's already an omega lined up for him from another territory... so he keeps it a secret, until a disaster happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I'm writing this longer piece and I'm trying out the whole post as I write. There won't be a posting schedule but I'll update as often as I can. The tags will change as I write as I don't really want to spoil it, and also I don't know the ultimate outcome at the moment, I've just got a very general outline and some specific scenes planned!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy :D

Dean scampered through the sodden leaves, mud kicking up and sticking to the lighter fur of his underbelly. It felt nice to be out of the house this early, he’d normally still be in bed at this hour but he’d not been able to sleep much last night.

He dodged past trees and headed towards the lake where he would usually turn round and head back towards the pack house as the sun began to shine through the trees.

Dean ground to a halt when he smelt something odd. Whatever it was it didn’t belong in their territory.

He looked around; he couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary. He made his way closer to the lake where the scent seemed to be coming from and that was when he saw the dark wolf. It was sat under the large willow tree, almost black fur now obvious against the light bark of the willow. The long, drooping branches rustling in the wind slightly. He stalked closer, the fur of his underbelly brushing against the damp leaves. His paws padded silently on the soft, leaf covered ground.

He saw as the other wolf sniffed at the air and backed itself closer to the trunk of the tree as if to try and hide itself, but Dean had already seen it. He was bordering on reaching the edge of the tree when he bounded forward.

It wasn’t this wolf’s territory and it didn’t belong here. Dean would chase it out, scare it off and it would never come back.

He landed close to the dark furred wolf, starling it into standing and it backed away, head low, tail between its legs.

“-- don’t belong – territory,” Dean tried to force his words through an temporary bond and it wasn’t working so well, either this wolf was blocking him out of fear or the connection just wasn’t that great from the surprise meeting. “You don’t belong here, this is our territory!” Dean repeated, much clearer.

The wolf didn’t move though, just crouched lower to the floor, eyes looking up at Dean. He noticed how blue they were, how human they seemed. He tried to pick up on what they were saying but there was nothing but pleading.

Dean started forward, aiming to scare the wolf off but he just whimpered and Dean was sure he heard a whisper of something through the temporary bond they’d created.

“Don’t, please,” The other wolf whispered, his voice laced with fear.

Dean growled, bared his teeth and stepped forward, towering over the other, smaller wolf. He was confused as to why he wasn’t running away back to his own territory.

“Get out of here!” Dean shouted, words echoing around his own head and no doubt around the other wolf’s as well. He barked in warning and that was when the darker wolf stumbled to standing and backed away a little more before turning and dashing off.

Dean gave chase for a few moments until he knew the wolf was heading off their territory on the other side of the lake.

He huffed and shook himself before trotting back to the path he normally ran on and began his journey back to the pack house.

He shifted as soon as he reached the back door and stretched himself out before reaching for the pile of clothes he’d laid out by the back door in a plastic bag and pulled on the pair of boxers and jeans. He opened the back door and wandered through the still sleeping house, his heart was still hammering against his chest from both the confrontation and the faster than usual run back.

“You smell weird.” A voice said from behind him. Dean jumped and spun round. He was greeted with his younger brother with a sour look on his face. Dean panicked for a moment that Sam had smelt the other wolf on him but he shrugged it off and smirked.

“Your face is weird.” Dean retorted before pushing Sam playfully. “I’m going to shower, can you make some coffee?”

“No. Make it yourself, jerk.” Sam huffed and went towards the lounge most likely to watch something on the television.

“Bitch.” Dean muttered as he balled his shirt up in his hands and headed for the shower.

*

The shower felt nice, the harsh water beating against his back. The confrontation that morning had been unexpected. They hadn’t had any territory breaches in nearly two years, so as odd as that morning had been, Dean wasn’t going to tell. He’d sorted the issue and now it wasn’t a problem.

Dean stepped out from under the near scalding stream and shut off the water, grabbing his towel and wrapping it around his waist.

He nearly walked into his dad when he opened the bathroom door.

“Mornin’ Dean,” He greeted, voice still gruff from sleep.

“Morning, Dad,”

“Enjoy your run?” He wondered, rolling his shoulders.

Dean adjusted the towel around his waist so it was a little more secure. “Yeah, it was good.”

“Great, I’m making coffee, guessing you’ll want some?” Dean just nodded as he headed into his bedroom on the other side of the hallway.

Throwing himself on to his bed, Dean shut his eyes briefly. Blue eyes flashed across his mind and his eyes flew open and he sat up, mentally shaking himself. Dean sighed and dressed himself, trying to ignore the blue eyes that were etched into his mind’s eye.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean never expected to see the wolf again, and he didn’t for eight days.

On that eighth day, Dean charged at him, in hope of scaring him off again. He snarled and growled and stood his ground as he pressed forward. The other wolf just cowered though, head low, tail stiff between his legs.

“I told you to get out of here.” Dean growled, the bond forming quicker than last time.

The wolf just lay on the floor, getting himself covered in more mud as he looked up at Dean with those blue eyes that had plagued Dean for the past week.  That pleading look was back alongside a quiet whimper and Dean took a few paces back.

“Please go, you’re not supposed to be here, this is our territory. If my dad finds you here, he’ll do more than just chase you off.” Dean warned. He should be doing the same, fighting against the imposter until it left or was killed.

Dean found himself hoping that the other wolf would just leave. He didn’t want to fight him, didn’t want to have to chase him off again, but the other wolf didn’t move, just tracked Dean’s every move with his bright eyes as he paced back and forth in front of the wolf.

Dean decided he’d have to be more forceful and moved closer to the wolf who flinched as Dean pawed at his side. It wasn’t meant to hurt the other wolf, just move him along. The other wolf just shuffled a bit.

“C’mon, you gotta go!”

“You’re being an ass.” The other wolf stated simply.

Dean stopped, slight taken that the wolf had even spoken to him.

“I’m trying to save your ass.” Dean retorted. “Who even are you? Why are you here?”

“I like the tree,” He said simply, avoiding the question about who he was. Dean glowered at the wolf before sitting down on his haunches and staring at the wolf.

It wasn’t long before the dark wolf stood and stepped closer to Dean. The unfamiliar wolf was far too close for comfort and Dean huffed and nudged the wolf away.

“Dude, too close.” Dean grunted.

“You’re an Alpha.” The wolf grumbled, sitting himself in front of Dean.

“Yeah…” Dean sniffed the air a little. “and you’re an omega.”

Dean had no idea where this conversation was going, but he’d been here far too long and he should probably head back before someone got suspicious. The wolf in front of him though seemed to have other ideas, leaning forward and scenting Dean.

Dean narrowed his eyes. What was this guy even doing?

“Seriously, what the hell?” Dean protested and stood back up. “You gotta go, my dad will be doing a boundary check today. I need to head back, you better not be here tomorrow.” Even though some tiny part of Dean wished he would be.

*

When Dean got back his dad was already sitting in his office, working on some paperwork that Dean had no interest in knowing about.

“You’re late back,” His dad said as Dean passed the open door.

Dean stopped, opening the door a little and leaning against the jamb. “I stopped by the lake.” Dean supplied. He was glad that he’d thought about his cover before he came back to the house, though the last thing he wanted to do was lie to his dad.

John simply hummed and wrote something down in his journal before closing it up and walking towards Dean. His dad smiled as he passed him.

“Shouldn’t you be getting on with your work? I was just going to check our boundaries.” He said, sliding his boots off. Dean’s breath caught in his throat and his words were lost to the thought that his dad would find the other wolf.

“It all seemed fine when I was round there this morning,” Dean commented, hoping it would keep his dad from going out there. It didn’t work though as John made his way to the back door.

“You went for a run this morning, and sat at the lake. Now you’re going to help Bobby in the garage, like you were supposed to be doing half an hour ago. I’ll see you later, Dean.” With that, his dad shifted effortlessly into his wolf, dark brown and streaked with aging grey, and headed into the woods.

Dean sighed, anxiety churning in his stomach. Why he was so worried anyway was beyond him. He’d told that wolf that he wasn’t supposed to be there twice and he hadn’t listened. Surely it was going to be his own fault if he was still there.

With the somewhat settling thoughts in mind, Dean headed off to help Bobby in the garage which was just a short drive away.

Everything seemed to melt away as soon as he slid behind the wheel of the Impala. Her smooth, leather seats cool under his clothing and the slightly wearing material of the steering wheel as he ran his hands over it. She rumbled gloriously as Dean turned on the ignition and revved the engine before driving off to Singer Auto.

*

Bobby greeted Dean with nothing more than a grunt and a “You’ll be making up the lost time before you leave,” which left Dean in a bit of a bad mood, but he took it in his stride and lost himself under the hood of a Chevy that was nowhere near as good as his own.

It felt good to loose himself, though his thoughts still seemed to thread back to the Omega by the willow tree. _You’re an Alpha._ He had said, and as obvious as it was Dean couldn’t help but think that there was more to that comment, sending minute shivers down his spine.

Blue eyes and dark fur filled his mind and he found himself just staring at the ratchet spanner in his hand when Bobby walked through.

“You alright there, kid?” Bobby asked, genuinely concerned.

“Hmm, what?” Dean mumbled, blinking and turning to see Bobby stood there with one eye brow cocked.

“You were staring at that spanner like you’d never seen it before. Besides it’s four o’clock, feel free to go home whenever you want.” Dean looked down at his watch to see that it was well past the time to go home.

He hadn’t even eaten lunch, or anything that day and his stomach growled with the realisation.

“Go home, Dean.” Bobby instructed. Dean listened. Maybe he’d go back to the willow tree. Maybe the wolf would be there.

No. He wasn’t going back. The wolf wouldn’t be there. End of story, he wasn’t going back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note that this is unbetad, so if there are any glaringly obvious mistakes let me know! I hope you liked this chapter, they'll be more interaction next chapter and a step forward! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, so I totally did not forget about this, I got a massive lump of inspiration for my DCBB so I was busy writing that. This is mainly just my procrastination fic :) So I apologise in advance for slow updates (and also the short chapter omg)

When Dean woke up the next morning, his dad was already, unexpectedly, in the kitchen, coffee brewed and two cups on the large pack table.

“Hey, dad. You’re up early.” He said, brushing sleep from his eyes and eying the coffee.

“I wanted to talk to you before you left,” John explained. Dean swallowed harshly, dreading to think what this could be about.

“Okay,” Dean said as he pulled a chair out from the big pack table and sat opposite his dad.

John took a sip of coffee before speaking. “I spoke with the Braeden pack the other day,”

Dean narrowed his eyes, not really knowing what it meant, but somewhere in the back of his mind he had an inkling. They spoke all the time, Dean was friends with most of the kids his age at the school.

“We’ve suggested that Lisa becomes your mate, to join our packs together.” John smiled. Dean’s mind reeled.

It must have been obvious as John’s previously smiling face fell and confusion clouded it over.

“I can’t.” Dean said quietly, ditching his coffee and standing up from the table. He felt sick. He liked Lisa, of course he did, who couldn’t – but mate with her and just for the good of the pack, there was no way in hell.

“Dean,” John’s tone was warning and Dean stayed still. “You and Miss Braeden are going to mate, do you hear me?” Dean swallowed, breathing shallow and wishing right in that moment he wasn’t there. “Dean?”

“Yes, sir.” What else was there to say.

*

Dean went back. He was going to change his route, he had to mate with Lisa, there was no point in going back. Something drew him back though, be it blue eyes or just to make sure the other wolf was still around, hell, he didn’t even know the wolf’s name.

“I know you’re here,” the other wolf said somewhat unexpectedly into Dean’s head through their oddly formed bond. It was unusual for unfamiliar wolves to create such smooth bonds to communicate, most taking months to form properly, where it had taken Dean and the other wolf just a few meetings.

Dean grumbled and moved from where he had been loitering beside a tree still debating whether he should be there or not and trotted over towards the large willow tree, it’s large drooping branches ruffling against his fur as he passed underneath them.

“Yeah, I’m here,” Dean stated, quietly.

“I hoped you come back,” the other wolf said.

“Hey, what’s your name, by the way? I’m Dean.”

“Castiel.” He said, head tilted and ears high. Dean was sure that there was a grin on his face.

“Huh, you come from a northern territory then? They’ve all got strange names up there.” Dean wondered, he didn’t mean to cause offence, which he clearly did when Castiel huffed and shook his head.

“Most of the pack I come from have the same type of names, we’re a big pack.” Castiel explained, eyeing Dean as he stalked closer before sitting down.

Dean didn’t really know what his intentions were at all, perhaps they were to just befriend the wolf. It wasn’t like he was after anything more as he had to mate with Lisa now. His fate had been decided, he hated it but there was nothing he could do. He couldn’t disobey his dad.

“What’s up with you?” Castiel asked, nudging against Dean’s side. Dean recoiled from the touch, moving away and sitting down elsewhere.

“I’m fine.”

“Uh-huh.” Castiel said, disbelieving Dean. Dean didn’t say anything more and lay down in the grass, head on his front paws. He stared at the bark in front of him, following the patterns. Before he knew it, there was a small rock being nosed towards him.

“What’s this?” Dean asked.

“For you.” Castiel replied, Dean looked up to see hopefulness in Cas’ eyes.

“I can’t accept this,” Dean told him. After all, he knew this was for him as a courting gift.

Cas’ expression turned to that of hurt and confusion, he couldn’t believe Dean was rejecting his courting gift.

“Cas, my dad… our Alpha is setting me up with an omega in a different pack…” Dean said dejectedly. He hated that he was hurting this wolf, but by what his dad had told him that morning, it was a done deal and there was no way to get out of it.

Cas whined, not pained, just upset and nudged the rock closer in one last attempt.

“I’m sorry, Cas.” Dean murmured and decided that the best course of action would be to run off back to the pack house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, feelings, good, bad, just mediocre? :)
> 
> Also there's a couple of ideas I have for this fic... one of them is mpreg based... would anyone be up for that? (if not, I don't have to include it)


End file.
